As computer systems are deployed into more environments around the world, it becomes imperative that they support a wider range of interface languages. A computer system may support a wide variety of languages and fonts. Fonts are an important component of language technology. A font may be based on a Unicode character code chart provided by the Unicode Consortium. The Unicode Consortium is a non-profit corporation devoted to developing, maintaining, and promoting software internationalization standards and data, particularly the Unicode Standard, which specifies the representation of text in modern software products and standards.